


Not Your Typical Tragedy

by toacki



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, I mean, Original Character(s), Pranks, Slow Burn, Violence, au: if mc could actually take care of herself, fUCK ME, horrible abuse of shakespeare, it takes a chapter for anyone to come in, personal mc, poor seven, rip saeran, secret agent mc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-01 00:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toacki/pseuds/toacki
Summary: Rosalind Fraye has finally gotten the one thing she never wanted: freedom. Now, given the chance to finally have a life in South Korea, the American gets into a bit of trouble, but that's nothing new.I apologize in advance. Updates will be infrequent, if at all.





	1. Chapter 1

_ Americans are so trigger happy.  _ A large bang sounded near her, close enough to cause her ears to pop, but Rosalind was still unable to determine whether it was a gunshot or a firework. 

_ The Fourth of July was four days ago, you hicks.  _ Gritting her teeth, the dark haired woman was currently hiding behind a wall in a cult compound in Kentucky after releasing a few of their “initiates,” in order to distract the majority of its members, so that she could break into their file room and get the information she needed to shut them down. It had worked. Almost. 

She might have been too much of an elitist prick when planning this, for the cultists had been smart enough to leave their burliest man to defend the file room. Though Rosalind could easily kick his ass, she would definitely blow her cover. Or she could just kill him. But, that would leave a mess if she wasn’t careful. Normally, they did not care if there was a mess towards the end, but the leader of this cult was also the CEO of a large oil tycoon, and this needed to look like a former cultist had given the information rather than a hired secret agent. The only reason the organization was involved was because the cult leader’s brother, who was also incredibly rich, had hired them. So, a small woman who had just been initiated into the cult definitely could not knock out this man, but she sure could distract him. 

“Excuse me, brother,” Rosalind put the mask of a shrinking violet back on.”

“What is it sister?” Men always liked it when she pulled her shirt down to reveal her cleavage.

“I think I just saw one of the initiates hiding in the closet down the hallway, but I  was afraid to confront him myself. I am not the strongest of our family.” Rosalind batted her eyelashes, looking up at the muscular man. When he flexed his muscles slightly, Rosalind knew she had won. 

“Just follow behind me sister, and I’ll take care of this.” The man rolled up the sleeves of his stained dress shirt and made his way down the hallway to the small closet. He opened the door abruptly, and Rosalind made a quick cry of alarm right before jumping up and snapping his neck. The man fell straight into the closet, and Rosalind hurried to the file room after shoving the door closed. 

She locked the file room door behind her and started searching. Rosalind needed files on the more advanced cult members, and their methods of initiation. Rosalind had narrowly missed the goblet of drugs, managing to switch out her goblet with plain wine rather than their initiation libations. No matter what was in these files she would get paid.

And with the last of the small folders in her hand, Rosalind sent the signal through her small flip phone to the organization. 

  
  
  
  


The next day started as any other. She woke up. She debated the effects of brushing her teeth before breakfast, before, as always, deciding that minty orange juice could never be considered tasty. She did a little sexy dance in front of the mirror and winked at herself. She pulled on her plaid pajama pants and hooked a sports bra across her chest and slowly made her way to the mess hall. There was barely any thought that crossed her mind before caffeine had entered her system, but today, there was a growing ache within her gut. A pain that only occurred when something important was about to happen.

Finally. Rosalind had gotten her caffeine. In the form of Lady Grey Tea, of course. While the woman was a tea snob, often refusing any sort of bagged tea in favor of loose leaf, Lady Grey had been, and probably will always be, the only bagged tea that could break through her high expectations. The tea made its way down her body, bringing a contrasting warmth to her cool abdomen, and Rosalind put a hand to her bare stomach. The skin there was covered in moles, freckles, and scars. A litany of healed bullet holes and cuts created a piece of modern art across the woman’s body, each one telling a different story, a story of a different enemy, friend, or lover. With slight pain, her fingers rubbed harshly over each mark, leaving red lines across her midriff. 

There was a buzz in the large room, fondly nicknamed “Andronicus,” after the Shakespearean play. It was needlessly large, for only about seventy field agents were employed at a given time, and maybe thirty of them stayed at the base, for most of them used their earnings to buy their own homes away from the agency. No one gave Rosalind more than a polite smile or wave. Everyone was smart enough to know that she did not want or care enough to get involved. Anytime she became more than an acquaintance with a fellow field agent, their relationship was cut short by a mission gone wrong. Not so say that that only happened to Rosalind’s friends; it happened to everyone. Rosalind was just the field agent  with the most experience, even though she was only twenty. There were people of all ages who worked as field agents, but they had come into the profession much later than Rosalind had. She had seen too much, heard too much, and felt too much to try again with any one of them. 

With a tray full of fruit and nuts, Rosalind padded over to a small table at the very edge of the Andronicus. She moved one of the two chairs at the table towards the middle, facing the wall, to discourage any person from attempting to make conversation, then settled down to quietly eat her breakfast, only to feel two strong hands grasp the back of her chair and shove her over. 

Rosalind already knew who this fuck-tard was. 

“I swear to the fucking-” She was stopped short by a quick blueberry muffin to the mouth. Having no choice but to take a bite, Rosalind swallowed and let the muffin fall to the table. The man sitting across from her only clicked his tongue and gave a grin. 

“I have no idea how you survive off of that bird food,” he gestured to her plate, “and besides, that is no way to greet your manager .” Code Name Apollon sighed. Rosalind was having a hard time keeping her fist down.

“More like my handler.” Rosalind scoffed, throwing the remnants of the blueberry muffin back at him.

“You reject my peace offering? How insulting…” Her manager cried, his green eyes widening and shutting in a harsh shake of his head. “I swear you have gotten your teenage angst five years late. I remember when you were that age. So willing to please. You wanted to see everything. It didn’t matter how you got to see it, just as long as you saw it.” 

The man had once been like a brother figure to Rosalind, but now he was little more than an annoyance. He ranted on about the importance of maintaining relationships within the organization, but he had never even revealed his actual name to her in all the years they had worked together. Apollon was maybe ten years older than her, maintaining a cutting figure and wit despite his retired status. Many retired agents would work as managers of current field agents, and Apollon had been legendary. As an agent, he had infiltrated countless high tier cults and corporations, with all fake names and new appearances, in order to satisfy mystery clients. Now, he had been counseling Rosalind for years on doing the exact same thing. She was as good, if not better, than him. Not to toot her own horn, of course. 

“Listen Rosie-”

“Rosalind. You know better.”

“Fine. Rosalind. We need to talk.” Apollon’s eyes grew solemn. “You’ve had some difficulties, uhm, how do I say this?” 

His fingers tapped on the table. His legs shifted. A bead of sweat accumulated upon his brow. Rosalind noticed and got nervous. It was hard to get her manager this hesitant. He took a deep breath to steady himself.

“The higher ups think you haven’t bonded well enough with other agents. They’re worried you would sell us out. They think it's time for you to finally get a rest.” Rosalind had grown dangerously still by the time her manager had gotten the words out of his mouth. “So, they want to let you go. Free of charge. New identity and everything.”

“Fuck no.” Rosalind Fraye looked dead-pan to her superior sitting across from her, her dark hair framing her worn eyes. Simply, Fuck. No. Her time at her “employer’s” villa was rest enough. Yet, now here they are trying to get her to quit. Had she not single handedly won the battle of Milos? Had she not successfully infiltrated and torn apart a fascist group in Norway? Was she not good enough anymore?

Apollon simply gave her a small smile. He ran a rough hand through the curly, blond shag of hair atop his head and chuckled uneasily. Rosalind’s mouth contorted into a snarl that only made the man giggle. 

“You really do need to get out, Rosie.” With a serious gaze, Apollon rested his hand on Rosalind’s shoulder. 

“You really know how to annoy me, sunshine,” she growled, “and it’s not like I haven’t made my own fair share of enemies. It isn’t  _ that _ easy.”

“We can set you up somewhere they’d never think to find you! You have plenty of money from your time here. You can focus on things you actually enjoy!” He was leaning across the table now. 

“Like what!?” Rosalind spat, shoving him back. “My entire god-damned life has been with this organization! I don’t know what else to do.” 

“Whatever you do at the Villa! And if you get bored of that, there’s plenty out there! Hell, I’ll give you a list of things to do. Seriously, Rosalind. This is a chance in a lifetime for people like us. There’s little I would give for this opportunity, but it is too late for me.” 

Rosalind did not, could not, say anything. It was true. And, honestly she did not know if this was an offer she could refuse. Would they just kill her if she didn’t take this? This organization was bigger than this simple base. They could have she had never met take care of her, but it’s not like she wouldn’t put up a fight. Still, it was doubtful they would simply let Rosalind stay within the organization.

Apollon had noticed her long silence, probably having already thought the same thoughts when he had gotten the news. “You know Rosie, they’ll even let you choose a new name. From a list of pre approved ones, but still. Plus you can make whatever changes to your appearance you’d like, free of charge.” Rosalind looked into Apollon’s eyes and gave a long sigh.

“I don’t have a choice, do I?”

“Nope.” 

“Well, I’ve always wanted blue hair.” 

  
  


 

 


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Let's actually meet some non-original characters! Thanks for reading this far. I'll probably have the next chapter out pretty soon, for I'm procrastinating writing college essays by writing this!

Rosalind still wasn’t used to her appearance. It was like looking at a whole other person in the mirror. And that person was hot. Not that Rosalind had been unattractive before, it was easier to be attractive for agents in most situations, but she never payed enough attention to what suited her body. Before, she had mousy brown hair, split in the middle, which stood out against her pale skin. Now, Rosalind had powder blue hair with grey roots and choppy bangs covering her forehead. Her eyebrows, which used to be unruly, were now trimmed and thick. Red gel nail polish was applied to her fingers and toes, and her legs and bikini area were waxed. The beauticians tried to get her to do some bleaching down there, but that was pushing it. They had also tried to get her to do plastic surgery to change up her facial features a bit more, but Rosalind only accepted a nose job, to fix a broken nose received in one of her first missions. That was the only scar she let them erase.

It had been about a week and a half since Apollon had given her the news, and the whole affair had gone much quicker than Rosalind had wished for. What little belongings she had were packed up into a small, mint suitcase, with plenty of room left over. She was also given a larger suitcase, full of clothes that were picked out for her. It felt like they were sending her off on another mission. A mission that scrubbed off all her calluses. A mission that told her not to fight anymore. A mission that would be the rest of her life.

Rosalind was also given a laptop and a smartphone, with a few apps previously installed. As she never really had a phone before, Rosalind had it tucked away in her new leather purse. There wasn’t much on it. Well, there wasn’t much to put on it. She never had any time to discover her own interests, all she had were interests of the characters she played on missions. On one mission, she was a guitar player from Boston, who had a peculiar liking for barbeque. That was a difficult mission, but not because of the mission goal itself, but the fact that Rosalind hated barbeque. The guitar part was fun, though. She would start with that.

On another mission she met a musical comedian, purely on accident. He was not even apart of the mission, but Rosalind worked at a coffee shop near his home in Los Angeles that he frequented. He never made any attempt to talk or show her his songs, aside from casually mentioning his profession. So, now Rosalind had started listening to his work. He was a different man on stage. He was like Rosalind, except she had yet to stop acting. Rosalind enjoyed his songs, though, for they had clever puns and oftentimes offensive, yet progressive themes.

One of her most recent missions had her learning how to do watercolor. That was difficult. She was supposed to be a student just entering art school, so she had to have some inkling of anything artsy. Rosalind luckily excelled at using markers and colored pencils, but when it came to her watercolor class, she rushed painting, which made all the colors smear. Her professor often said she had the artistic common sense of a talented five year-old. At least she wasn’t _just_ a five year-old. Eventually she caught that teacher smuggling priceless original art pieces, so she got her revenge. But, Rosalind now wanted to create beautiful scenes with watercolor just to continually spite him.

So, she had at least three things to piece her new life together: guitar, comedy, and watercolor. Sadly, she had no guitar or painting supplies. Oh, and Rosalind had a new name. It was hers. It was one of the few things she had gotten to pick in her life. Beatrice Smith. Bea, for short. Smith, because it was a common American last name, and she had to keep anonymity. Beatrice, well, that was a bit more complicated.

Next was the plane ride. That was the most difficult part of the whole affair. It wasn’t going through security or waiting for the plane; it was the silence. The absence of chattering people, because of the early flight, the plane was mostly empty, save for a few businessmen. Rosalind, no, Bea had gotten headphones, but even now comedy songs didn’t silence her thoughts. Bea involuntarily filed through her memories as Rosalind, searching for things she did wrong. Memories flew to the forefront of her mind without her permission. She chanted the lyrics of the songs in her mind, but they just seemed to narrate all the failures. They parodied her life. But, it was all Beatrice could do to get rid of Rosalind. Over and over she chanted, as her hands, knuckles white from gripping the armrest on the plane, became sweaty and clammy, as she forced her breathing to slow, as all she could hear were the dick jokes and self-deprecating humor. And after what seemed like decades of panic, Rosalind, no, Bea was in Seoul.

 

The plane landed without a problem. Beatrice got her small suitcase with no problem. While Bea was at the airport she got breakfast, a matcha latte and a fruit cup, for her plane had arrived at around nine AM in Seoul, and she had no inkling of where to go in the city. The organization had said they would set her up somewhere, but they never really let her know where or when this occasion would happen. Bea stuck out like a sore thumb in this airport, only keeping people away with a permanent scowl on her face, and she wanted to get to a private place as soon as possible. Her headphones in, with a random playlist from Spotify, Bea was surprised by a loud notification from one of the apps on her phone, and she quickly realized it was from the one app that didn’t make sense on her phone.

 

Unknown: ...Hello...?

 

The app was a messaging or forum app. Bea’s Korean was a little rusty, but she was able to set up a profile on it, but _why_ it was on her phone still alluded her.

 

B: ?

UNKNOWN: Can you see this?

 

Suddenly it hit her like a mis thrown dodgeball. This was probably the agency telling her where to go! It made sense for the strange username and timing. Bea let out a sigh of relief.

 

B: Yes, I can.

UNKNOWN: … Finally connected. Thank god.

UNKNOWN: It’s not everyday you get a text from a stranger.  
UNKNOWN: I’m a bit flustered myself. I found a smartphone at the subway station, but all it had was this messenger app.

 

They were probably making up this scenario so that if anyone hacked in there would be no questionable conversations. Bea kept reading, excited to be finally getting out of the airport.

  
UNKNOWN: I want to find the owner, but I don’t see any contact info or call records…  
UNKNOWN: I’ve been sending messages with this app but no reply…  
UNKNOWN: All I see is an address and some important-looking numbers saved in notes.  
UNKNOWN: I’d like to go there myself but I’m currently abroad…

 

Beatrice was getting tired of the chit-chat.

 

B: An address?  
UNKNOWN: Yes. There’s a Korean address and a long number. I think it’s a password.  
UNKNOWN: Do you mind going to the address?  
UNKNOWN: That’s all that’s saved in this phone.

B: Sure. Just give it to me.

UNKNOWN: You trust me…  
UNKNOWN: Thank you!  
UNKNOWN: Just a sec. I’ll send you the address.  
UNKNOWN: Found it.  
UNKNOWN: < [Address] Clink Link >

 

 _Finally._ Bea nearly sprinted out of the building, hailed a taxi, and quickly gave him the address. The taxi driver seemed slightly confused at the address, for he said it was an apartment complex. Beatrice quickly made up a story about visiting a pen pal or whatever, but the taxi driver bought it with no other questions. It was not a fast drive from the airport; it was on the outskirts of the city. While Bea was not familiar with appropriate Korean taxi fares, she had plenty of won to give the man once they arrived at the apartment. She exited the taxi faster than a pregnant woman needing to pee and dashed up the stairs towards the room. Just as she got to the room she noticed the door handle. It had a numbered lock on it.

 

UNKNOWN: Are you there? ^^ See. Nothing strange.  
UNKNOWN: Is there a password lock on the door?

B: Yes.

UNKNOWN: I’ll send you the digits. Try it.  
UNKNOWN: < [Password] Clink Link >

 

Carefully poking the numbers on the pad, Bea was pleasantly surprised when door clicked open.

 

B: The door’s open.

UNKNOWN: Good. Why don’t you go inside?

B: I guess I will.

UNKNOWN: Th  
UNKNOWN: ank  
UNKNOWN: you…  
Unknown has left the chatroom.

 

 _Well, that was strange._ Bea stepped into the apartment. It was very plain. The hall leading into it had no pictures hanging from the walls, but once in the main room, there was a computer on a desk with many file cabinets. _Should I even bother to look in those?_ Bea then realized that she had no inkling of what her background was supposed to be. _That would have been nice to know._ Tempting as it was, Bea had a bad feeling about the file cabinets and decided to continue looking around. There was a bedroom with a queen sized bed and night stand, but any signs of personal belongings were lacking. _I guess this definitely was meant for me._ There was a kitchenette with no food and basic kitchen utensils. The living room had a sofa, coffee table, and T.V. Beatrice had set her suitcases in the bedroom and her purse on the sofa before hearing another notification from the messenger app.

 

B has entered the chatroom.  
YOOSUNG: Failed my midterms fml T_T   
YOOSUNG: [Crying Yoosung Emoji]

707: Cuz u played LOLOL all night lol.  
JUMIN: _If you want to work for our company, you should take care of your GPA._  
YOOSUNG: I’m still on the list?! +_+  
YOOSUNG: [Starry Yoosung Emoji]

 

 _What. The. Fuck._ Bea felt like a voyeur looking at this chatroom. It was obvious that these people were not from the organization, so _what the hell was the earlier chat?_ Bea’s hand gripped the side of the bar of the kitchenette.

 

JUMIN: Yes.

707: Nice~ Can’t believe u get to work straight after college lol  
707: In this day and age!  
ZEN: Lame. It’s nepotism.  
JUMIN: It’s called recruitment actually.  
ZEN: It’s giving a free pass instead of actually training the worker.  
JUMIN: Whatever. I couldn’t care less what you say.  
ZEN: What’s the difference between recruitment and nepotism?  
707: Thought they r the same? O_O?   
707: [Confused 707 Emoji]

JUMIN: It’s nepotism if you recruit a person you know and they aren’t of any help.  
YOOSUNG: Oh… So you become a candidate for nepotism the same time you’re recruited!  
ZEN: [... Zen Emoji]

 

 _I am really digging these little GIF face things, though._ Incredibly amused, Beatrice sat down on the couch, giggling at their bickering. Until.

 

707: Wait!!  
YOOSUNG: Why?  
ZEN: ??  
707: **Think someone entered the chat room;;**

 

**_fuck_ **

 

  


  
  
  
  



	3. Hacker?!?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a long one. The prologue is way too long T.T

_ Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuuuuuuuccckkk.  _

 

JUMIN: B…?  
ZEN: Wtf. How did it get in here?  
707: Hacker!  
YOOSUNG: Hacker!? Therae’s a hacker in ouer room!!!  
YOOSUNG: Sevnee do somethign!!  
ZEN: Hey, typos. -_-;;  
707: Wait a sec. I’m searching.

Bea was frozen. Of course they would have noticed her eventually, but  _ what did it mean by searching???  _ So far, every person on this chatroom had a proper name except for this 707 character. 

 

JUMIN: Who are you? Reveal yourself. Hey, Assistant Kang.  
JAEHEE: Yes, I am here.  
ZEN: You were so quiet I thought you went somewhere.  
JAEHEE: Nothing was out of the ordinary so I was just watching  
JAEHEE: but I see something has just happened.  
YOOSUNG: omg  
JUMIN: Why is a stranger in our chatroom?  
JAEHEE: No one can enter this chatroom without installing the private app we use… It seems someone has downloaded the RFA Messenger.  
YOOSUNG: I thought Seven let only us download it?  
YOOSUNG: [Confused Yoosung Emoji]

 

_ Seven?   _ Confused as she was, Bea was intrigued by these people, by this app. If only the others in the chat room could download this app, then why did she have it? Why did the organization put this messenger on her phone? These people were obviously not affiliated with any secret agency. 707 had vanished from the chat room, which had Bea concerned, but it was too late to really do anything. So, there she sat, simply watching as the situation unfolded. 

ZEN: Maybe someone downloaded the app on two phones?  
707: Maybe?  


_ Ah, he’s back.  _ Beatrice wondered if he had found anything. 

  
JUMIN: Who downloaded it twice?  
YOOSUNG: Not me!

 

Beatrice decided it was time to end the silence. 

 

B: Hello?

YOOSUNG: Gahhhh it’s talking!!  
YOOSUNG: [Shocked Yoosung Emoji]

ZEN: So it’s not two smartphones.  
JUMIN: Who is it?  
YOOSUNG: Find out what it is!  
JAEHEE: How did you find out about this place? Where did you download the application?  
707: Oh… ^^; Wait.  
ZEN: What is it. Hurry and tell me.  
707: I traced the IP…

 

_ Fuck. This guy’s a hacker.  _ Beatrice tried her best not to panic. 

  
707: It’s from Rika’s apartment.  
YOOSUNG: Rika’s apartment?

 

_ Rika?  _ The name didn’t sound familiar, nor did it make sense. This apartment was barren, except for furniture and kitchen essentials. While it did have files in the desk, Bea had assumed the organization had kept them there for insurance. But, this Rika person could be from the organization. 

 

JUMIN: Where was it?  
JAEHEE: The location is not revealed. I know it to be classified.  
707: Anyways, someone must have broken into her apt.  
707: It talked now, so it must be a person ^^;  
YOOSUNG: So it hacked the program, Seven?  
707: Yup

 

Bea did not know how to hack. Rosalind was a field agent, specialized in infiltration, not computers. Bea barely knew how to use a phone, let alone a computer. She didn’t even know them, and they were already expecting too much. 

 

YOOSUNG: Who are you?! How did you get into Rika’s apartment?!  
YOOSUNG: How did you get this app?!  
YOOSUNG: Gah~ So scared right now…  
YOOSUNG: [Depressed Yoosung Emoji]

YOOSUNG: I thought the apartment has a passworh lobk?  
ZEN: Typo  
JAEHEE: I assume it was a break in.  
JAEHEE: Username “B”, I recommend that you confess.  
ZEN: Jaehee, would you voluntarily confess to everything if it were you?  
JAEHEE: No. But it is good to ask first.  
  


_ Good woman. _

  
707: Lolol  
JUMIN: Quit shitting around.  
JUMIN: B… Who are you?  
JUMIN: Reveal yourself, stranger.   
JUMIN: If you do not reveal yourself, you will pay.

 

Part of Beatrice wanted so badly to fuck with them. It would be so easy to say she was a hacker coming to steal all their money and information and release all their information to the public, but now did not seem like the right time to prank them. The other part of her wanted to delete the app right now, but then what would happen if one of them showed up at the apartment? She would have no idea. Though, it appeared to be that only 707 knew the location for some odd reason. 

 

ZEN: Stranger you will pay? Lmfao  
ZEN: omg~*so scary*~  
ZEN: It might be a girl.

 

_ And he’s definitely not getting any.  _

 

707: That’s sexist lol. U should watch what u say now that ur a famous actor.

 

_ Good man. And famous actor? This is going to be interesting.  _

 

ZEN: I’m not famous;; just a bit recognizable.  
YOOSUNG: Nah~ Look at the youtube hits~  
ZEN: Dude. Stawp;;  
707: lolol  
JAEHEE: That video is still excellent no matter how many times I watch it.  
YOOSUNG: Zen, when do you start your next piece?  
ZEN: ;;Don’t know. It’s up to the director.  
YOOSUNG: He’s a celebrity lol! I’m gonna tell everyone at school.

 

Beatrice made a note to look up Zen later. 

 

JUMIN: Hey.  
JUMIN: Don’t get distracted.  
YOOSUNG: Oh, right. Username B…  
JAEHEE: _… An abrupt stranger._  
707: My hands r shaking as I hack.

 

_ Fuck.  _ Beatrice was now more interested in what he would find about her, despite the threat of exposure. She really had no idea what her background was, so she made a note to ask 707 about it later if possible. 

 

JUMIN: Who are you? Reveal yourself right now.  
YOOSUNG: Yeees! Who are u?!  
ZEN: Use proper english please.  
707: If it doesn’t say anything I’ll hack in and find out.  
ZEN: …Maybe  
ZEN: one of my fans?  
JUMIN: [Angry Jumin Emoji]

 

Beatrice found this Jumin guy absolutely hilarious. This Zen pissed her off a little bit, but it was mainly his assumption that she knew who he was. She knew very little about the music scene except for the most popular songs and bands in America. And, her comedy musician. Rosalind never did missions as a not-American. Once, she had a mission in Beijing, where it was surprisingly convenient to fake inarticulate Mandarin.  But, she had no idea what to do. She was past remaining silent, so she had to say something. Bea was still feeling like fucking around, though. While it probably wasn’t the time to do so, she could not resist. 

 

B: Hmmm. I don’t know. Maybe you should ask the supposed hacker about it? ;) 

 

She could almost hear the collective gasp in the chat room. A wide grin spread across Beatrice’s face and a low chuckle escaped her. The winky face made it more friendly, she felt.

 

707:  **Is that a challenge?**

B: Yes, it is. I am interested to see what you find :P 

YOOSUNG: [Shocked Yoosung Emoji] 

JUMIN: How coquettish… 

B: I’m very offended by that ^^ 

ZEN: Wait…. Are you a woman?!? 

707: _Zen. Be more serious, plz?_  
707: And wait a sec on the woman thing.  
707: Looking it up.  
707: [Happy 707 Emoji]

JAEHEE: Such a search violates privacy laws.

B: No need. I am indeed a woman. 

707: Now you’re spoiling my fun. 

707: [Depressed 707 Emoji] 

 

Bea giggled at Seven’s remarks. All the other members seemed absolutely shocked at B’s playful test, but 707 took it in stride. Yoosung seemed very childish, while Jumin and Zen seemed more astonished. Jaehee was the only normal one in the messenger, it appeared. 

 

ZEN: It’s rude to ask for a lady’s information before giving her our own.

ZEN:  Why don’t we introduce ourselves?

YOOSUNG: I agree!!!

JUMIN:  _ More like you want to show off who you are…  _

JAEHEE: I think it is a bit early for that… 

ZEN: Hi. I’m Zen. (24 yrs old) Musical actor… Don’t look me up on the internet.  
ZEN: It’s embarrassing.  
YOOSUNG: Zen, you’re so brave!  
JUMIN: Guess he wanted to show himself off.  
ZEN: No way~!

ZEN: [Zen Photo #1] 

B: lol I’m definitely looking you up on the internet later 

 

_ The narcissism in this man was definitely well deserved.  _ Bea had met beautiful people before, but this man was drop dead gorgeous. He was so pretty, Bea couldn’t even imagine him doing things other than posing for pictures or paintings. 

 

YOOSUNG: Omg… a photo too.  
JAEHEE: My eyes have been cleansed.  
JAEHEE: [Sparkly Eyed Jaehee Emoji]

JAEHEE: Wait. I can’t be like this…  
JUMIN: _I see that he has zero interest in his privacy._

B: Eh, not bad. I’ve seen better.

ZEN: [Shocked Zen Emoji]

JUMIN: I think I’m starting to like this woman… 

707: Lolol

707: Don’t get attached too quick. B’s American.

ZEN: What?!?!?

707: lolol anyways  
707: My nickname’s 707.  
707: Real name is a secret.  
707: Fyi, Zen’s real name is Hyun Ryu.  
ZEN: Your name’s a secret but not mine?;  
707: U don’t care anyways lol.  
JAEHEE: 707 does have the strangest name so I understand the secrecy.  
707:  The name’s too holy to be spread around~ I’m gonna pray after I finish hacking.

ZEN: [... Zen Emoji]

 

B let out a sigh of relief. At least she could be American. No fake accents or having to research a new culture.  _ But praying?  _ This guy definitely didn’t seem like the type to pray. Each one of the members either introduced themselves or 707 introduced them, much to their chagrin. Jumin, the heir of a large business, seemed particularly displeased when Seven mentioned his cat, Elizabeth the Third, or Elly. And, by now, Bea had seen pictures of everyone except Jaehee, who at this point, seemed to be the voice of reason of the group. 

 

JAEHEE: I suggest that we take care of this stranger first.  
JAEHEE: Could it be that we have a security breach?  
ZEN: True. B, how did you get in here?  
YOOSUNG: Is she really in Rika’s apartment?  
707: Yup. It’s for sure…  
707: How did she get the apartment password?!  
ZEN: Where the hell is the apartment?

 

Bea decided to go with the story the organization had given her. 

 

B: I’m as confused as you guys. 

B: I suddenly got a message from this person called “Unknown” who sent me to this address. It gave me the password and everything. It said that it had wanted to return a stranger’s phone, but was abroad. 

B: So, it asked me to check out the only address that was in the phone.

B: Looking back on it now, it was very stupid of me to trust Unknown.

JUMIN: Chatting with a stranger…  
JUMIN: How naive.  
ZEN: So cute lol  
ZEN: Went to an address from a chatting app lolol  
YOOSUNG: Don’t listen to strangers~ The world is dangerous.  
JAEHEE: I agree.  
707: Wait.  
707: Do u have the chat record?

 

_ Oh. That might help.  _ Bea tried her best to get back to the chat, but it had vanished.

 

B: No. For some reason, the chat has disappeared

B: And isn’t “Unknown” weird too?

YOOSUNG: Maybe he didn’t set a username?

707: It’s mandatory to set a username so he must have set it that way.  
707: Maybe…  
707: [Shocked 707 Emoji] 

707: A hacker…?!  
YOOSUNG: !!!

 

Of course it was a hacker. ‘Unknown’ must be one of the organization’s hackers. It all made sense to B. If this guy had hacked in, everything should be fine from now on. But, that still didn’t explain  _ why  _ the organization had put her in this situation. She was supposed to be retired. Why put Bea in a strange chatroom? Maybe they needed Bea to think she was done… Or are they fucking with her?

  
707: A hacker! No way.  
707: I have everything covered!  
707: Hey, B. So he told you the password for the door lock?

B: Yup. I just did what he told me to. 

707: Strange…. 

YOOSUNG: But..  
YOOSUNG: How did you end up chatting with that person?  
JAEHEE: I see.  
JAEHEE: Where did you download this messenger app?  
JAEHEE: B, you are quite strange as well.  
ZEN: Do you think she’s a creep? No way.

 

Well, fuck. How did Bea get this on her phone. She had to think quick. 

 

B: lol it’s fine. I just found it on the app store and thought it looked interesting. 

JUMIN: What a modern way of talking.  
ZEN: So cute lol  
707: Anyways.  
707: I should trace the person who distributed the app.  
JUMIN: If what she is saying is true.  
JAEHEE: I think it would be a good idea to contact V.  
707: Yeah. I think that’s a good idea.  
707: I’ll call and explain everything.   
JUMIN: I can call.  
707: Already on it lol  
ZEN: Fast.  
YOOSUNG: Seven seems talk to V pretty often.

 

V? This could definitely be an organization person. They always have weird names. Come to think of it, couldn’t 707 be affiliated with the organization? But, would Bea’s presence on the chat room if he was? Maybe it was just him and V who were apart of the organization…

 

B: Who’s this V guy?  
ZEN: V is… like our boss.  
707: The evil mastermind.

JUMIN: …or not. He’s the person who has control over this chat room and the organization we’re in.

B: Hey why don’t I have the emoji thing? 

707: lol we’ll fix that later   
  


To sum up the whole exchange, 707 tricked everyone into thinking a picture of Jaehee was B, but by that time V had entered the chat room.  It was all much of explaining what happened earlier until Rika was brought up again. It seemed she was incredibly important to all of the members, especially Yoosung. Bea kept quiet for the majority of the chat, for she had no idea the social landscape, and Rika seemed like a touchy subject. Though, she did find that this messenger was for an organization that Rika had created: Rika’s Fundraising Association, or RFA for short. And, the apartment Bea was in did not belong to Rika, but  _ technically  _ to V. V had said:

  
  


V: Only Luciel and I know the address.  
V: I repeat, since the information must be protected, please do not attempt to find the apartment.  
V: Do not ask B about it and B, please do not reveal the address.

 

_ Luciel.  _ While Bea was definitely not a Christian, she was familiar enough with the religion to know that Luciel was Satan’s original name. She thought that no clergy in their right mind give someone that name, given the dark, figure behind it. Bea did not believe in good and evil. There is no pure black and white within this world, only different shades of grey. No one does something that they believe is purely evil just to be evil: there is always some reason they believe is good behind it. For that reason, among others, Bea was not a Christian. 

 

B: Luciel?  
ZEN: That’s 707’s real name. ‘Luciel Choi’  
JAEHEE: lol  
YOOSUNG: omg Jaehee just said lol  
JUMIN: I think it’s his baptismal name?  
707: I’m going to go pray for a moment.

 

They talked about Rika a lot more, after Bea realizing that a whole lot of classified information about the RFA was protected with alarms in this apartment. Eventually, after some prodding, the RFA members had explained that the Rika’s Fundraising Association was created to help Rika host parties and fundraise for a good cause. Rika, Yoosung, V, Zen, Jumin, Jaehee, and Seven were all members of this organization. Rika and V were engaged, and Yoosung was Rika’s cousin. Yoosung  _ really  _ didn’t care for V. Rika had suddenly killed herself awhile back, causing a large rift in the organization. They hadn’t had any parties since her death. 

When V had suggested that Rika had planned her being here all along, Bea was not entirely convinced. It was  _ possible  _ that she was a part of the organization, using the RFA as a front to get more access to clients and targets, but normally, agents did not have family. Even if they did, it was strictly against protocol to engage with said family. Maybe, Yoosung wasn’t actually family, but another agent? Though, he did not seem like one. But, Rosalind assumed that would make him a rather good one. 

But, V had decided that Bea should join the RFA, apparently according to his dead lover’s wish. Rosalind rolled her eyes and wished she could be that romantic.  _ Or was it stupid?  _

 

YOOSUNG: Is she… really becoming a new member?  
JUMIN: We didn’t hear from B yet.   
JUMIN: B.  
JUMIN: All we are trying to do is host parties, raise funds, gather people… and things like that.

JUMIN: Our organization has done a lot of good so far.  
JUMIN: … You will never regret joining.  
YOOSUNG: I thought Jumin was against her. Why the sudden change?  
JUMIN: I am only following V’s decision.  
ZEN: If you join the organization, we’ll be able to talk more. Not everyday we meet a pretty girl.  
707: Uhm. How do you know she’s pretty? I didn’t even send the photo.   
ZEN: Send the photo.  
707: No.  
ZEN: Damn.  
JUMIN: Men will be men.  
ZEN: And you’re not a man?  
707: Heard somewhere Jumin’s gay.  
ZEN: Omg…  
ZEN: Go away. You scare me.  
JUMIN: Not even worth responding to that.  
YOOSUNG: But Zen, you have really low standards. You still care for looks?  
JAEHEE: Famous people must not act that way.  
ZEN: Gosh~ I’m not famous~  
JUMIN: Everyone stop messing around.  
JUMIN: I was talking?   
JAEHEE: I apologize.  
JUMIN: B, will you join RFA?

 

Bea shrugged. Why shouldn’t she? She was planning on being a loner for the rest of her life, but it does seem like the organization has a hand in the RFA, and if not, it can’t hurt. 

 

B: Sure. I have nothing else to do :P

YOOSUNG: That’s a fast decision..  
JUMIN: Ha. I like it.  
JAEHEE: I wonder if you have thought this through.  
ZEN: Welcome, B. Oi, Seven. Register her info asap.  
707: Ya. I have to register her before she changes her mind.  
YOOSUNG: Even the processing is fast…  
YOOSUNG: B must be a positive person, seeing that she made her decision so fast.  
JAEHEE: She may not be a careful person.  
JUMIN: Assistant Kang, is there something you do not like about her?  
YOOSUNG: Hey~ Jaehee, don’t be like that.  
JAEHEE: It is not that.  
YOOSUNG: …I’m glad we have a girl now! It was a hopeless sausage fest until now lol.  
YOOSUNG: B! If you have any questions, I can answer them.  
YOOSUNG: Ask anything you need.  
YOOSUNG: No need to worry about anything ^^  
B: lol thanks yoosung  
707: Good. I’ve registered her as a member! Oh. We don’t really need ur signature.  
YOOSUNG: You’re going to collect all the info so she can’t run away, right?  
707: ^^… Since it’s a verbal contract.

B: great, so I’m here for life, right?

707: ‘Till the day you die lol  
ZEN: …Don’t collect anything without B’s permission.

 

And suddenly, that was that. Not long after, all the members had signed off of the chatroom, and Bea was left alone, sitting in the living room of a dead stranger’s apartment. 

_ Well. This will be interesting.  _

  
  


  
  
  
  
  


 


End file.
